Shadow's Bane
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: When Cole finds out the mysterious figure stole his emotions and is using him, he is guided by a goddess to Camp Half-blood where he has a choice: open Pandora's Box and get his emotions back or find the Sisters of Fate. Full summery inside.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summery –** A young assassin whose emotions were stolen by a mysterious figure is used to kill children. More specifically, these children were half-bloods, children of the gods. When a goddess shows up after one of the assassinations, Cole finds out that he is actually a half-blood. Without his boss's knowledge, Cole steals his emotions that are trapped in Pandora's Box and runs for his life, guided by an unknown god or goddess, heading for none other than Camp Half-blood. Now he is faced with a challenge: open the box and let his emotions free along with hope, or find the Sisters of Fate and try to change what he did.

**Author's Note –** I don't expect to write a lot of this over the next few months. Over the summer I will probably write one chapter every week, but I don't know yet.

**Prologue**

I stared at my gaunt face in the boy's mirror. My eyes were dark abysses that led to nowhere other than hell. My jet-black hair was scrambled around my olive-colored skin. I wore a mixture of grey and black to help blend in with the shadows. Boss had said I would never know when my powers would fail, but I knew that my powers would _never _fail me. I bucked my head, messing up my hair even more. I didn't care.

That was my fourth mission in only a year of training. Boss (he never told me his real name) taught me how to kill using knives only in a matter of weeks. I had an arsenal of knives strapped all over me thanks to him. Some were tipped with poisons, but they were heavily guarded. I instantly remembered when he had taken me from the streets. He wore jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and a trench coat, and unfortunately, I knew no better but to follow him.

Boss had told me that whoever I killed would have had a horrible life. Even if he didn't tell me, I would have killed them immediately. Since this always-hooded figure had saved me from the streets, could easily kill me, and showed me my ability of blending in with the shadows, I had no choice but to believe him. It would have been disrespectful to not listen to him.

I heard the handle to the door start to creak open. The house was old and weary, the only one a single twenty-eight-year-old mother of a twelve-year-old could buy. _You do the math to that equation, _I thought to myself, not even thinking about letting a smirk creep onto my face. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled or cried. Absentmindedly, I walked into a wall, and I was immediately taken in graciously by the shadows.

The boy laughed as he walked with a girl. I sighed. _This is just going to make it that much more annoying, _I thought to myself. _Maybe I could throw her out the window…. _I clenched my teeth, seeing who it was. _Clare. _I had seen her a few times as I walked around the neighborhood, getting my bearings of the place. She was the jerk of the neighborhood, the one no one liked. _No one would care if… something bad happened._

They laughed and fell on the boy's bed, kissing. I could not help but to think of a poem I had once read. _Love is a lie, it's a far away dream, for surely you know, nothing is ever as it seems. _I couldn't remember where I read it, but it was true. There was no such thing as love in this godforsaken world.

"Don't worry," I said aloud. They both gasped audibly, and I chuckled darkly, but it was a fake laugh. "Trust me. You're going to a better place… both of you."

I shut the door without getting out of hiding. They screeched, but the mother wasn't home. They were all alone except for the ghost that wanted to kill them – me. "Who is there?" asked the boy, trying to be manly. _Stupid kid, _I thought. _Stop being a hero. It won't get you anywhere._

"Your worst nightmare," I hissed venomously, leaping from the wall in a pitch-black blob. They both screamed for two seconds, and then two knives were sticking out of their chests. I took both of them out and leapt out into the moonlit night, back to Boss to train more. We were moving on to poisons and whatnot, taking a step away from using knives to kill. Poisons were much more subtle.

**Author's Note –** So I actually have not written in a while, but I hope this is good. C'mon, tell me how it was! Try to guess who Boss is or Cole's godly parentage, you get a cookie.


End file.
